26 Words for Hitsugi
by Ruler of Destiny
Summary: Hitsugi's turn, because you really can't have one without the other.


Companion piece to 26 Words for Shizuku. Obviously. Since I wrote them at the same time, this one seems more like a continuation in Hitsugi's point of view. If that makes sense. Either way. Also, again, there isn't a time line. They're all random. For this one, "she" is usually Hitsugi. Duh. But sometimes obvious things need to be said.

**August**

Hitsugi counts August among her favorite months, as it was in August that the hoshitori system was enacted. Also, every few years they celebrated Shizuku's birthday on the first weekend of the month.

**Bookish**

Hitsugi didn't read as much as Shizuku did, but that didn't mean she wasn't well read. She just preferred to play video games and keep tabs on current media. Those had higher potential to be used to annoy someone. Usually Mikado-san.

**Confused**

Nothing confuses Hitsugi more than Shizuku's inability to see herself the way _she _sees her.

**Discard**

No one quite understands her constant rejection of Tatewaki, but most assume that she is simply annoyed by her presence. While it plays part, the truth of the matter is that Tatewaki Hikaru committed the one sin Hitsugi could never forgive; denouncing Shizuku's abilities and right to be at her side.

**Emotional Quota**

Hitsugi could easily identify other people's emotions, spoken or otherwise. It was an ability that served her well as Tenchi's Kaicho, and she enjoyed researching (and sometimes spying on) certain students to guess how they would react to future challenges.

**Firm**

Having an image to maintain, Hitsugi always stands firmly by her decisions. However, the first time Shizuku had the courage to really challenge her, Hitsugi acquiesced immediately out of pure shock.

**Gorge**

When Shizuku had jumped into that gorge, Hitsugi nearly stopped breathing. It wasn't until she had the tired, soaking wet girl in her arms that she could breath easily again. The shaky grin across Shizuku's face did little to calm her erratic heartbeat. Dragging the shorter girl home, she stubbornly ignored the voice in her head that said she would have been laughing if _she_ had been the one to fall. It was the only time in her life that she considered herself a bad influence on Shizuku.

**Handcuffs**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hitsugi-san?"

"Of course!"

"But, they're handcuffs."

"It'll help us learn how to work together as one person, and grow as partners."

"If, if you say so."

"Relax Shizuku! What could go wrong?"

"... just _asking _that is tempting fate."

**Inevitable**

Some things in life are inevitable, but neither Hitsugi nor Shizuku have ever considered leaving each other as one of them.

**Jeans**

It was a shame to her that Shizuku didn't dress up more often. If it weren't for the fact that the jeans her partner wore showed off her figure perfectly, Hitsugi would have happily replaced her entire wardrobe, instead of just half.

**Key**

Neither was sure how the keys to their handcuffs ended up in the tree, but both agreed that getting them back would be a real challenge. Hitsugi decided that maybe rope would be better next time.

**Law**

Hitsugi's word was law at Tenchi, but there _was _a rulebook in circulation. Shizuku had spent a long summer editing the old rulebook to reflect the older girl's thinking, and the teachers and student aides swore by it. Because if it, most preferred to take small problems straight to the younger girl rather than annoy the Kaicho. The Kaicho in question wasn't sure if she was happy that it took care of most of her daily problems, or annoyed that it now took so much of Shizuku's time.

**Medicine**

Hitsugi and Shizuku both disliked taking any kind of medicine, but were quick to force the other to take some at the first signs of illness. The only exceptions were when Hitsugi sensed the potential for nonfatal amusement.

**Non-sequitur**

She has found that non-sequiturs have a most amusing effect when timed perfectly. Shizuku and Mikado-san in particular could be counted on for some spectacular reactions.

**Oblique**

When faced with Shizuku's stubborn glare, she finds that no amount of evasiveness will get her out of an explanation for her latest action. She is both disappointed and relieved that it has taken Shizuku so many years to make such demands of her.

**Perspiration**

"It's a lot hotter today than it was yesterday. We should be careful we don't get heat stroke or something. We've only been outside for a few hours and I'm already tired."

"A break is a great idea! Is there a river nearby we can cool off in?"

"Shouldn't you know better than me, Hitsugi-san?"

"Well since you keep falling into them, I figured you must have an innate talent for finding water. Like those water priestesses in the movies!"

"It was only twice!"

**Quaver**

It was the small tremble in Shizuku's voice that had the ten year old Hitsugi climbing into the younger girl's bed. Shizuku gave a weak protest but quieted easily. They settled with little fuss and quickly dozed off. Hitsugi was glad to have an excuse to be close to her friend. She wasn't scared or anything but it was nice not to be alone. If Shizuku noticed that Hitsugi held her little tighter than normal and twitched at loud sounds, she didn't say anything. That movie had been _scary_.

**Rat**

It amused her that such a small creature could create such chaos, and it was even more amusing when the victims were her student council. She stopped laughing when she noticed a surprisingly calm Shizuku crouch down and hold out her hand. Eyebrow raised, she watched as the rodent immediately zipped over to the offered safe haven. Silence reigned as Shizuku cradled the harassed rat.

"It's just a mouse. And it's a pet. Didn't you see the collar? Sheesh." The dumbfounded expressions that graced the student council member's faces set Hitsugi off in another round of laughter.

**Somersault**

Hitsugi sat in the shade drinking iced tea while several feet away Shizuku was practicing somersaults.

"Are you. Enjoying yourself?" the slightly disoriented girl asked the relaxing observer, pausing in between rotations to fix her shirt.

The aforementioned observer was silent for a moment. She watched how the tank top and gym short clad girl smoothly executed a perfect somersault, how she was almost zen-like in her concentration, how her muscles moved under smooth skin, and how her tank top rode up with each maneuver.

"Very much. The view is fantastic."

**Troublesome**

Hitsugi looked forward to those times where sword bearers found themselves facing a personal challenge, or where she could cause some chaos with her own plans. She called them fun. Shizuku called them trouble.

**Unflappable**

The ability to keep cool under pressure was something that was expected of those who ruled, and the two at the top of Tenchi's hierarchy were no exception. Hitsugi took that to heart in that she was certain to always keep her calm demeanor. It wasn't something she ever demanded of Shizuku though, because she loved riling up Shizuku far too much to want to give it up.

**Vested Interest**

When she asked about Shizuku being technically hired as a bodyguard, her mother only said to think of it as an allowance, compensation, and vested interest rolled into one. Hitsugi replied that it was unnecessary, because Shizuku wouldn't leave her side until asked to. Since she would never _not _want Shizuku with her, there was no need for such manipulation.

**Witch**

"This movie...it's about some kids being hunted by a witch right? Haven't we seen this before? When we were younger?"

"I believe so. I remember you being so scared that you couldn't sleep without me."

"What? I wasn't that scared!"

"No need to be embarrassed Shizuku. I don't mind if you need me to protect you or offer you peace of mind, even now."

"I wasn't! And that's not necessary! I'm _not_ scared!"

**Xerox**

"You took quite a while to get those copies. The meeting has started."

"Sorry Kaicho. The machine had a paper jam, and then it ran out of ink."

"I take it you managed to clear it up?"

"Yes. Apparently a member of Mikado-san's fan club was making copies of a picture of her eating to pass around."

"Well then. We'll just blame Mikado-san for this mess."

**Yield**

Hitsugi was never prouder of Shizuku than when the younger girl managed to best her during their spars.

**Zombie**

Hitsugi hummed in thought as she tried to figure out how things had ended up like this. She had found Shizuku sleeping on the couch, exhausted from a long night of work and utterly dead to the world. She had tried to wake her up by poking her, and when that hadn't worked she resorted to shaking her. Apparently a sleepy Shizuku had a shorter temper than a normal one, and she dealt with annoyances as her instincts demanded.

"Hitsugi-chan...I thought you were going to wake up Shizuku, not go to sleep with her." Hitsugi turned her head to see her mother staring at her with a hand on her cheek.

"I tried. She trapped me. Kind of like a zombie, but faster. And more graceful." Far from being inconvenienced, she was amused. That her chosen partner could execute such a move while asleep was a testament to her skills. It wasn't exactly an awkward position either. Shizuku wasn't heavy at all, and was short enough that her head rested comfortably on her shoulder. A click and flash interrupted her musings. Shizuku's mother was grinning, camera in hand.

"My Shizuku is a bit too cute to be a zombie, though she does _act_ like one when she's tired." The two older women exchanged smirks, and Hitsugi had the curious feeling that she was missing something important.


End file.
